


Happy New Year

by momothesweet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, New Year's Eve, spoilers if you haven't read the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On New Year's Eve, Jean finds himself wandering a field dedicated to those who died in Trost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

11:45 P.M.

After walking through alleys and around street corners for half an hour, Jean finally found the open field that dedicated itself to those who died in Trost.

He already told Levi that he had to be somewhere tonight. Levi probably knew why. Good thing he didn’t ask any questions.

Jean took a deep breath, and gripped the flask in his hand. Hopefully Levi won’t notice that he found the alcohol hidden in a sack of potatoes back at the cabin.

The silence was almost peaceful for Jean. He set one foot inside the memorial, then the other. The hard part’s over - now to find that name. That name he'll never be able to speak again without wanting to fall to pieces.

Only the moon shining above lit Jean’s way around the memorial. He could vaguely make out names of people he had never met before, as well as people he remembered were with him that day. Whenever he walked by the latter, he popped open the flask and spilled a sip’s worth in front of the stone with the person's name on it. That wasn’t disrespectful, was it?

Whatever. He was getting frustrated. He’d already walked through three-quarters of the field, and he still hadn’t found the stone he was looking for.  _"Where the hell are you?"_ he asked himself.

He was sure it was almost midnight. And there he found it.

_Marco Bott._

The small stone was fit snugly among an array of other stones, on the other side of where he entered.  _"So many people dead...dedicated in such a small area."_

Jean sat down, right in front of Marco's stone. All it had etched in it was his name. No birth date, no dedication, and of course no death date because everyone dedicated here died on the same day from the same, primary cause.

"Hey you," Jean managed to finally say. He opened the flask again. There was enough left for him, and a little bit for Marco.

"You missed the last part of the year. Heh, remember Annie? That blonde chick who kicked Eren’s ass back in training?" He took a swig. "Yeah. She’s a titan."

He leaned forward to touch the edge of the stone with his free hand. He took another drink. “How about Reiner and Bertholdt? They’re the ones that messed everything up in the first place. The colossal and armored titans. Go figure.”

Another drink. “And Krista? No. Her name is Historia. Historia!”

He laughed by himself. “Lots of other stuff happened without you. I can’t believe you weren’t there. You would have sliced all of those titans’ necks.”

It was as if sitting in an open memorial made the rest of the world disappear. But he knew that wasn’t true, because he finally heard the bell toll midnight.

He took one last drink, leaving the little bit for Marco. “Happy New Year, Marco. Now I hope I can get through a whole year without you.”

Jean poured the last of the alcohol, right on Marco's name. He moved and lied on his stomach, his cheek and a hand on the stone. As the last bell toll resonated throughout the town to finish ringing in the new year, Jean closed his eyes and let his tears soak the stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh this is so short x_x  
> It's not quite the fireworks and joy people normally expect for the new year, but it's nonetheless an idea I had in mind after all the holiday madness. Enjoy, and I wish you all a great year! Let it be better than Jean's, yeah?


End file.
